t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
LeafClan Archive 1
Archive 1 for LeafClan ---- After a long conversation, Snowfrost trotted out of camp, hoping to catch a few peices of prey before returning to camp. Her pale blue eyes gleamed brightfully as she spotted a vole ahead. She tensed, leaping into thin air and landing on her prey, sinking her teeth into it's flesh with a quick killing bite. Flamestar 22 18:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow saw Snowfrost in the distance, standing over her catch. With a smirk, the deputy's friend stalked her before leaping and pinning her. "Stealing my prey again, eh Snowy?"Silverstar 19:43, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! Get off me!" She growled, shoving him off. "I caught this myself, and I cought it before you." She meowed, her tone soft and gentle towards him. Flamestar 22 19:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Only because you were in my way. Whatever, I'll still catch more than you." The warrior challenged with a lash of his tail.Silverstar 19:48, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Is that a challenge?" Snowfrost hissed, lashing her tail in response. Even though she was serious, she always had fun with her fellow Warriors. Flamestar 22 19:50, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yeah." Bogstorm responded before taking off silently, his paws barely touching the ground. He quickly slowed his pace, spotting a raven. He leaped, pinning it by a wing before killing it.Silverstar 19:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost narrowed her eyes, letting out a small chuckle at her friend. "Hey, get back here!" She shouted. She wiggled her haunches, leaping past Bogstorm and taking a hold of her prey. She clenched it in her jaws, srinting off into the shadows. Flamestar 22 19:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "What's wrong Madame Deputy, am I too fast, or are you too slow-" Bogstorm stopped as she leaped ahead of him with her prey. With a playful growl, the young tom took off after her, determined to win.Silverstar'''20:04, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost let out a hiss, kicking dust into his face. She leaped uptop a tree proudly, flexing her claws. "Hah!"Flamestar 22 20:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm twitched his whiskers, leaping onto the tree as well. "Dont fall, bird-brain."Silverstar' 20:12, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Well, I have more balance than you," She spat, shoving him off the tree-trunk with her large, fluffy tail. She leaped onto another trunk, sinking her claws into the bark. "Give in! I win!" Flamestar 22 20:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC) The young tom snorted, leaping onto another branch as he fell. "Never!"'Silverstar' 20:20, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Hmmm, stubborn.)) Snowfrost leaped onto the ground, shifting nervously. She casted a glance at the tom, more of a serious glance than a fun glance. "Y'know, we shouldn't be fighting over prey. We should give it to the fresh-kill pile." Flamestar 22 20:27, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm frowned, leaping down from the tree and trotting over to his raven. "Alright, alright, grab your catch and let's go....Geez, just trying to have fun like we did when we were kits." He muttered under his breath and between the raven's feathers.'Silverstar' 20:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry -" She meowed, cutting herself off. "It's just that - We aren't kits anymore, ad I am ''deputy." Flamestar22 20:38, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm flattened his ears. "All becuause you're deputy we can't have fun for once?! Cats still play!" He growled, storming ahead of the deputy with his tail tip twitching.Silverstar 20:40, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "We can still have fun!" She declared, bounding after him with a silent lash of her tail. "Just not all the time. I have more responsiblities than you think." Flamestar 22 20:44, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm flattened his ears. "Really? Because that's all you do anymore, you never like to have fun. This is the first time I try having some fun with you since we were newly made warriors, and you reject me."Silverstar'''20:47, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Let everyone else catch up o.o)) Smudgetail was sitting back on her haunces by a mossy log, she was twisting around to attempt to lap at her back fur. Her mottled sleek fur shined against the sun, her whiskers twitching as she looked up. ''Where was Nightstar? ''She recalled in her mind, pricking her ears. --Smudgetail ((Sorry.)) "I'm not ''rejecting ''you," She hissed, defensively lashing her tail. "I won't argue with you. Come on, let's get back to camp." With that, she picked up her catch, and began padding back to camp. Flamestar 22 20:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm was already storming back to camp, his blue eye and green eye revealing hurt. He quickly set his catch down on the pile before retreating to the Warrior's den. What had happened to their friendship...?Silverstar' 20:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail's eyes lit up. It had been quite a while before she had seen Swampstar. Her chest swelled with relief as she scented Snowfrost and Bogstorm. "Welcome back," She mewed as the white and black she-cat padded up to them, a smile growing on her face. --Smudgetail "Greetings," Snowfrost meowed, dipping her head to the white and black patched warrior. She met his gaze, nodding thoughtfully as he placed his kill on the fresh-kill pile. Flamestar 22 21:07, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Swampfang flinched in surprise as Bogstorm stormed into the Warrior's den. The charcoal bengal tom blinked in confusion, but said nothing.---- Palecloud let out a yawn, her blue eyes bright and cheery. "Is there something wrong with Bogstorm?"'Silverstar' 21:19, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "He's upset because I don't always want to act like a kit," Snowfrost put in. "I have responsibilities too, and more than he realizes. I'm still his friend, and I want him to know, we'll always share memories together." Flamestar22 21:23, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Palecloud twitched an ear. "Well, you gotta relax and chill sometimes, Swampstar's leader for a reason, you're deputy, you don't have as many responsibilities. Besides, you better keep him close, he's one of the cutest toms in the Clan." Palecloud twitched her whiskers in amusement, lapping at a paw.'Silverstar' 21:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Cutest?" Snickered Snowfrost. "Well, maybe I should apologize. I was a little harsh. I know I don't have as many responsiblities as Swampstar, but I still have many other things." She meowed. She then turned tail and headed for the warriors den, calling out Bogstorm's name. Flamestar 22 21:28, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm flattened his ears. What did she want now? Was it another lecture on how he should be acting more mature like her since she had ''so many responsibilities? "What?" He responded in a bitter tone, his tail tip twitching as it rested along his soft flank. With a grunt, the warrior made his way to the den's entrance, eyes narrowed sharply.Silverstar 21:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Look," Snowfrost began. "I'm sorry about what I said, and I agree, I did sound a bit harsh. I'm here to tell you I apologize, and you'll always hold a special place in my heart, even if we are just friends." Flamestar 22 21:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, apology accepted." Bogstorm replied, his eyes still narrowed sharply. But a few heartbeats later, they returned to normal, and he twitched an ear before meowing in a softer tone, "you'll always remember me as your best friend: the tom who got lost in the Warrior's den as a kit."Silverstar 21:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, don't be that way," Snowfrost murmered, a faint chuckle uprising in her throat, which soon turned into a purr. "You were just a kit, you didn't know any better!" Flamestar 22 21:37, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm let out a soft purr, his shoulder relaxing. "Ah yes, but I was no better as an apprentice. Remember when I got stuck in that rabbit hole?" He murmured, standing close to his best friend.Silverstar 21:39, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I remember. I'll never forget memories like that," She chimed, standing tall and proud. "Well, it's getting a bit late. Wanna hunt in the morning?" Flamestar 22 21:42, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm nodded, his gaze soft once more. "Yeah, see ya in the morning." He murmured, making his way to the Warrior's den.Silverstar 21:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Goodnight," She meowed, padding outside and letting out a soft grunt, the wind muffling her fur as she fell asleep. Flamestar 22 21:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) In the morning, Bogstorm padded out of the Warrior's den, Swampfang behind him. "Morning," the charcoal bengal tom greeted with a large yawn. "Morn'in." Bogstorm responded, lapping at his shoulder fur.Silverstar 21:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost awoke with a yawn, stretching her legs before rising to her paws, gazing across the camp to the Warriors den. Flamestar 22 21:57, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm met his friend's gaze, giving her a calm nod. Swampfang remained by the warrior's side, occasionally glancing over his shoulder in search of his friends. Bogstorm eventually left the other tom, approaching Snowfrost in long, slow strides, giving her a nod in greeting.Silverstar 22:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Well, before we go, I'm letting Swampstar know we'll be going," She responded, giving him a curt and alert nod.Flamestar 22 22:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar shifted nervously, being the new leader since the disablement of the last Clan.Silverstar 23:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost carefully and silently made her way to the leaders den, calling out her leaders name. "Swampstar!" Flamestar 22 23:34, March 15, 2015 (UTC) The bengal Tom turned, calmly blinking at his deputy. "Hmmm?"Silverstar 23:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Me and Bogstorm are going on a hunting patrol, want me to bring anyone?" She meowed, cocking her head to the side. Flamestar 22 23:38, March 15, 2015 (UTC) (('Cuse me, but you aren't allowed to create Clans. Sorry, but err, we're trying to keep the four original Clans. I'd say go back to MarshClan instead of making a new Clan. Sorry. --Ripple)) (There was something that the original clan owner said I believe, check the talk. But anyways, I do agree with Ripple, that person isn't the founder or an admin, and isn't even active, so they can't say whether or not a clan can continue to exist. If they don't want Birchstar roleplayed, then fine, another cat can be leader. We seriously need Dapp's permission to run off and create a clan.)Silverstar 01:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ((yeesh, that's exactly why I am worried. We usually had four Clans for quite a while now, I'm pretty sure it's merged into one of the standards. --Ripple)) ((Sorry I have been at church all day and I am back now... I would like to have a good detailed conversation of what's the motivation of this and I hope I can be convinced, but I am rather thinking of approving this or not. Also, don't tell me why on here. Send it to me on my wall so I can comment instead of making constant edits.)) - Dapple (why can u guys make one of the original clans like thunder or wind?) becuz it's lamo (Since this Clan's official now, should Swampstar get nine lives after Mothstar, or just say he got them?) (Even though it was a Clan standard, MarshClan and SolarClan no longer exsist, for they're inactive. Meaning, if we create a whole new Clan, it'll be better and a new start. But, if you disapprove of this, Dapple, feel free to say so.) Flamestar 22 12:47, March 16, 2015 (UTC) (Um, he'll just get them later, I guess...) (Just say he got them, LeafClan's fairly new. I think the leader after Swampstar should maintain the lives.) Smudgetail stood up, shaking out her patched fur. "I'll volunteer." She mewed to Snowfrost and Swampstar, scratching her ear quickly. The white and black she-cat lashed out her tail, blinking back at the cats. "I need some excercise after all, I've been sitting in Camp far too long." Smudgetail added between licks on her chest. --Smudgetail ((Agreed.)) "Alright," Snowfrost meowed, dipping her head. She turned her gaze back to her leader, her amber eyes meeting the leaders gaze. "Anyone else?" Flamestar 22 22:48, March 16, 2015 (UTC) "I'd say that's good for now. Please check the borders while at it." Swampstar meowed With a small nod,his tail waving.Silverstar 22:51, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Can I add Mallowfoot - tan-pelted tom with light reddish-ginger limbs and green eyes?)) (Of course c:) Palecloud set her ice-blue gaze on the patrol, a smile on her face.'' Good to see the deputy and Bogstorm as friends again.''Silverstar 22:54, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Yep)) "Yes, Swampstar," The deputy meowed, her tail standing straight. "We'll be going, then." Flamestar 22 22:57, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot dashed out of the Warrior's den, panting heavilly. "I will go too," He announced, following after Smudgetail. His thin tail trailed after him as he padded on after the white and black she-cat, casting glances at her. The light-brown tom caught up to her, letting a large breath out. Smudgetail flicked an ear as they silently padded after the patrol. --Mallowfoot Snowfrost widenend her eyes. Wow, I'm suprised everyone's volunteering. ''"Okay, let's get going then," She meowed, a slight impatient tone in her soft, calm mew. Flamestar 22 23:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) As the patrol set out, Bogstorm bounded alongside Snowfrost, a small smirk on his face.---- Palecloud approached Swampstar, weaving around her young brother. "Hey brother," she greeted the leader with a smile.'Silverstar' 23:03, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost bounded out of camp, her eyes shining. Her blue-ish grey plet reflected off the sunlight, the patrol following behind. Flamestar 22 23:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm gaze his best friend a side glance before smirking. "When we get closer to the border, I'll race you. Then, winner gets to carry the loser's catches and take all the glory and compliments!" The tabby Tom declared, his tail lashing with challenge.'Silverstar' 23:11, March 16, 2015 (UTC) "I-" The deputy openend her jaws to speak, but soon closed them, letting out a challenging snarl. "Losers catches? That hardly seems fair, but sure." Flamestar 22 23:13, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm smirked once more before scoffing, holding his head high. "That is, if you can even catch'' prey." He added with a playful growl, narrowing his unusual eyes.Silverstar 23:18, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost let out a growl. "Well, I happen to be a better hunter than you." She bragged, "That is, if somone doesn't steal my prey." Flamestar 22 23:22, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm lashed this tail. "I dunno if beating you in racing and getting to carry the prey you won't catch is considered stealing, but I'll roll with it. After all, i was always faster and stronger, even if not as good at climbing trees." He replied with a snicker.Silverstar 23:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC) "Don't sound like the bigger cat," The deputy snickered, a chuckle following behind her sarcasm. "Let's get to it, sir stealing of prey," She teased. Flamestar 22 23:27, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail lashed her tail again, in annoyance. Her spine bristled slightly as she began to meow. "Stop fidgeting like a couple of apprentices, let's just make this be a normal hunting patrol. No losers or winners." The she-cat mewed, before trailing after a vole scent. Mallowfoot nodded in agreement, disappearing into some ferns. --Smudgetail Bogstorm rolled his eyes. "Gee, don't be so stuff, there's something called having fun, I suggest you try it." He muttered in a bitter tone, slowing his pace as he spotted a crow.Silverstar 23:31, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Uh oh, angry Smudge)) Smudgetail paused, her temper got the best of her. She backed out of the bush, completely forgetting about the vole. "There is a difference between having fun and sustaining your Clan. We're here to hunt, not to play." She sneered with a whip of her tail, her whiskers twitched as she returned to her scent trail. Mallowfoot peeked out from the bushes, his eyes wide. He quickly blinked and forgot the thought. --Smudgetail "Did I not say 'race you when we near the border, and winner gets to carry back the loser's prey'? Clearly, that means after we're hunting." Bogstorm rolled his eyes, deciding the she-cat had too much fluff in her ears. Without waiting for a response, he leaped at the black bird, snapping its neck with a strong bite.Silverstar 23:50, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Young cats, always having bees in their brains. ''Smudgetail thought gruffly, crouching low when she spotted the vole stuffing its cheeks with nuts. She crept forward, her ears pricked up and her snout pointed forward. Smudgetail lept, hooking her outstretched claws into the vole's pelt. Swiftly, she killed it and buried it with her hindlegs. --Smudgetail (He's either the same age or older, I checked their pages...) Bogstorm gazed down at his catch triumphantly, a purr rumbling in his throat. Bird had always been his favorite thing to eat.---- Palecloud sat beside her littermate, herders angling towards the camp exit. "I bet Bogstorm's trying to start some sort of competition." Swampstar sighed to his sister, flattening his ears.'Silverstar' 00:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) (It's outdated, I don't change their ages. Smudge's been here for a lonnnng time. idk ) (Alright) Palecloud eventually stretched out, Swampstar slowly licking a paw. "Brother," the young molly began, glancing up at him. "You know that I believe you'll be a great leader, right? I love you, and I'll always be here for you, as you were there for me."'Silverstar' 02:26, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ((Guys, please slow down a bit. Keep in mind, I have schoolwork to do and I can't be as active on Weekdays.)) Flamestar 22 21:28, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay, Red. I was thinking we could make our roleplay paragraphs longer, that will slow it down and maybe make it better for others? I'm used to rping like that. Just a suggestion.)) --Ripple ((I'll try, but I'm terrible at writing long things, so mine are a bit short.)) Flamestar 22 23:40, March 17, 2015 (UTC) (Can I add a cat as a the first clan apprentice? Her name would be Featherpaw and she is a calico she-cat with very small feet and yellow eyes)-Whitestar ((Sure, go ahead and add her in. Also, Silverwhisker should be an admin, Dapple. She's Swampstar ;_;)) Snowfrost picked up her prey, purring as she carried it clenched strongly in her jaws. She followed after the warriors, giving Bogstorm a curt nod and a small smile. Flamestar 22 21:37, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot appeared from the ferns, a satisfying squirrel fixed neatly into his jaws. His eyes sparkled with happiness as he padded after Snowfrost, his tail swishing to and fro. Smudgetail was at his heels, carrying a thrush with its wing hanging out. She flicked her ear, the shafts of light shown on her patched pelt. "Nice catch!" She praised Mallowfoot, a purr caught in her throat. Mallowfoot nodded thanks as he quivered his whiskers. Ripple.of.mc 22:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ((I personally don't believe making clan leader owners admins is the correct thing to do...That doesn't let a lot of Users who may be just as or even more active who aren't admins unable to get high positions, which good, active users deserve (imo). Again, just my personal opinion)) Bogstorm lashed his tail, giving Snowfrost a smirk. "Well, now that we've both made a few catches, shall we race and let me carry your prey?" He challenged, noting that they were rather close to the border. Since they had been hunting, most prey had left due to the scent of death from their little forest friends, and the sounds of their last cries. If they were going to race, now would be the chance.'Silverstar' 23:46, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ((Well, this wiki wasn't poised for regular users to be admins. I know it was kind of unfair, which it definitely is. But I guess it's just the wiki's standards. It's understandable that leaders are only admins because of higher rank, but I see your point of view.)) Ripple.of.mc 23:51, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar smiled at his sister, flicking her ear with his tail tip. "Thanks for the support sis, and expect me to always return it." He murmured to Palecloud with a small purr, sauntering to the fresh kill pile. He eyed a fish, but decided to wait until the patrol to return. The leader sat beside the pile, his golden gaze on the camp entrance. His sister had wondered off, probably in the Warrior's den sleeping or cleaning it.'Silverstar' 23:05, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot adjusted the squirrel that was hanging from his jaws, he cocked his head at Smudgetail. "I'm returning to Camp." He mewed as he bounded away, his tail held high. Smudgetail nodded and threw a cross glare at Bogstorm before leaving as well with the thrush. Mallowfoot greeted her with a flick of his tail, he dropped his prey neatly onto the top of the pile, then turning to rest in the Warrior's den. Smudgetail stuffed her thrush under Mallowfoot's squirrel and sat back on her patched haunches, lifting a paw covered with purrs. Hissing in annoyance, the she-cat picked the burrs off her pelt. Ripple.of.mc 23:53, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar pricked his ears as the patrol returned. Now he wouldn't feel so bad if he decided to eat. He approached Mallowfoot in calm, long strides, Palecloud following her brother. "How'd it go? Anything to report?" The leader asked with a small smile, his sister letting out a yawn beside him.'Silverstar' 03:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw lashed her tail nervously as she padded up to Swampstar. She was excited to be the new clan's first apprentice, but worried of the expectations as well. When she approached Swampstar she did not speak, instead she sat down and waited patiently for the leader to invite her to talk.-Featherpaw ((Silver's right, I never really agreed to the terms either, but it's Dapple's wiki, so it's her choice. Wow, Snowfrost didn't do anything. I told you guys to slow down, please.)) Snowfrost trotted alongside the patrol she had taken out, daring to sprint after Bogstorm or playfully attack him. She shot him a warm glare, a purring rumbling in her throat. Flamestar 22 21:31, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm returned his good friend's warm glance with a smirk, his gaze darting to Smudgetail and Mallowfoot. They'd already returned to camp, so.... "You're it!" With those words, the tom gave Snowfrost a little shove/tag before bolting away, his prey swaying in his powerful jaws.---- Swampstar nodded to the patrol before gazing back down at Featherpaw, swishing his tail. "Yes?"'Silverstar' 01:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw shuffled her paws awkwardly as she gazed up at her leader. "I-um... I don't have a m-mentor yet, sir." She managed to spit out politely in a small voice.-Featherpaw Swampstar froze, heart pounding in embarrassment. Great, he formed a new Clan, got everything situated, and then completely forgot to give poor Featherpaw a mentor. "Here, since I feel bad, I'll happily take you on as my apprentice. Once Snowfrost and Bogstorm return, I'll make that announcement."'Silverstar' 01:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw stared up at Swampstar in amazement. ''Wow! Not only am I the ''first ''apprentice of Leafclan, but I am being trained by the ''leader also! Featherpaw was bubbling with excitement and pride. "I will do my best and become the best warrior ever!"-Featherpaw "Hey, no fair!" Hollered Snowfrost, bolting after him. She soon caught up to him, lashing her tail and stepping in front of him. "I win!" Flamestar 22 04:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar twitched his whiskers in amusement. Featherpaw reminded him of his past apprentice, another she-cat, but she had left MarshClan as a warrior before LeafClan had been formed. "I'm sure you will." He meowed with a small smile, his gaze drifting towards the camp entrance.---- Bogstorm let out a playful growl before tackling in Snowfrost. "You may win in speed, but I ''always win in fighting!" He declared, towering over Snowfrost as he smirked down at her, his pace firmly placed on her shoulders.Silverstar 16:27, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost let out a small growl. It was true. She wasn't the best when it came to fighting, but when in hunting and speed, she was a master. Snowfrost quickly kicked him off. "Not this time!" She quickly grew a smirk wide upon her face, waiting for the warriors move. Flamestar 22 17:41, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Hah, in your dreams, I always win!" Bogstorm growled, ducking and swiping at the deputy's front legs. He wrestled with her for a bit before pinning her, his face close to her's as he smirked. "Mhmm, I win again." He murmured with a small purr, his oddly-colored eyes shining.Silverstar 17:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost purred. "Okay, fine. You win. Now get off me," She growled, batting at his ears playfully before staggering to her paws once more. Flamestar 22 19:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Finally satisfied with her fur, the black-and-white she-cat fumbled to her paws, shaking out her fur crossly. Casting a swift glance at Bogstorm, the she-cat left with a flick of her tail, bounding into the Warrior's den for a good rest. Mallowfoot peeked out from the Warrior's den, his tail curled over his paws as he rested his head on his mossy nest. He twitched his whiskers as he watched Swampstar and Featherpaw, rolling onto his side. Ripple.of.mc 19:29, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm purred, his gaze soft for his good friend. "Let's call it a tie then. C'mon, let's get back so we can eat!" He meowed, grabbing his prey before hurrying off, being sure to give Snowfrost a little shove before fleeing.---- Palecloud nodded at her brother with a smile before making her way to the freshkill pile. Now that cats were returning with prey, she was growing hungry. She eyed a few things, but hadn't decided on what to eat just yet.Silverstar 19:32, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost shook her broad head, giving the young warrior a brisk nod. Snowfrost then glanced back at him, fleeing after him at top speed. She panted, her pace slowing as she neared camp. Flamestar 22 20:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail twisted around to lap at her back fur, which was caught in burrs. "Pesky burrs." She hissed to herself, her tail lashing into her nest. The she-cat finally got rid of all the burrs, her fur now silky. She twitched her whiskers as she glanced over at Mallowfoot, who was watching Swampstar. Ripple.of.mc 20:46, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm raced after Snowfrost, his ears pricked and tail held high as he entered camp. He prowled towards the freshkill pile, proudly setting his catches down with a smirk. "The Clan will be well-fed for the next few moons."Silverstar 21:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Woah, Ripple, I love your sig. Like my new one? It's kind of just bigger font, but eh.)) "Mhm," Purred Snowfrost, nodding to the young warrior. She dropped her kill on the fresh-kill pile, raising her head proudly. Flamestar22 21:58, March 22, 2015 (UTC) (i dont really know what to say so ima go short sorry!!!) Featherpaw silently nodded, content with his proposal.-Featherpaw (Hopefully we'll get more members ;-;) Swampstar shifted his gaze back to Featherpaw, flicking her ear with his tail. "Get yourself looking however you wish, your ceremony shall happen in a few moments." The charcoal bengal tom informed his apprentice with a small smile. With those words, he started making his way to the High Willow. (??)Silverstar 01:42, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw nodded happily as Swampstar flicked his ear. She began to quickly clean her pelt as Swampstar padded away. She was so excited to begin her training that she felt like she was almost shaking.-Featherpaw (We should have some cool plot to attract others, yo....Maybe the old MarshClan cats try attacking LeafClan to end them and fail? Loners and what not could join in the attack as well.) Swampstar towered over his Clan as he stood on High Willow, his golden gaze flickering over all of his cats. This was his first time calling a meeting. The leader held back a gasp of amazement, raising his muzzle and calling "may all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the High Willow for a Clan meeting!"Silverstar 22:04, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot's head swung around as he heard Swampstar's shriek. He nudged Smudgetail, who was snug-asleep in her nest, snoring. Smudgetail woke up quickly, bleary-eyed. She stumbled to her feet along with Mallowfoot. "Swampstar's called a meeting." He mewed, gesturing towards the High Willow." She nodded and padded after the tom, sitting down next to him by the High Willow, craning her head. Ripple.of.mc 23:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (Leafclan should attack another clan, like send a border raid into riverclan to take flat rocks :3) ((Silver? Someone needs to archive it, the rp is also going inactive)) Ripple.of.mc 03:58, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives